The speed of a computer system's memory is one factor that affects computing performance. Technological advances in computer processors' ability to process data have created a demand for faster and faster memory modules. A memory module has associated with it a number of operational parameters such as temperature, voltage and frequency that affect the performance of the memory module.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a system and method for monitoring memory modules.